Friendship is Trekkin
by Nitro Frost
Summary: When Equestria reaches warp speed, and the Enterprise-E is sent to welcome them into the Federation, what could happen? Takes place 2 years after Star Trek: Nemesis.
1. 1: First Contact

Space. The Final Frontier. These are the voyages of the Starship _Enterprise_. It's continuing Mission: To explore strange new worlds; To go where no Pony has gone before...

_Captain's Log, Stardate 58509.03_

_The Enterprise has been assigned to greet a new planet into te Federation, an M-class planet known as Celestis-3. It has recently made Warp Speed, and as per Federation standards, we are to greet them into space. Whether or not they join the Federation is up to them._

A beep rang from the door. Jean-Luc Picard looked up, "Come.". Through the door came the current First Officer of the _Enterprise-E_, Commander Data. "Mr. Data. What brings you here?"

"We've finally made it to the planet sir, and would like you to come onto the bridge."

"Thank you Data, I'll be there in a moment." Data walked out onto the bridge, followed soon by Picard. "So, this is Celestis-3. Now, is everyone here?" The old Captain looked around the Bridge, "Now, since this is a Diplomatic Mission, I will be coming along with the Away Team, all who have been briefed on what their objective previously. Mr. Data, you will be coming with me. Mr. Worf, you will be coming as a Security Detail. Only you. Beverly, you will be coming along as a Doctor, if anything goes wrong. And now...I have a surprise for all of you. From the USS Drake, my good friends, Captain Riker and Deanna Troi!" The crew clapped as the two walked though the Turbolift doors. "You really know how to make an entrance, Old Friend. Now, they have volunteered to hold the Bridge while we go down to Celestis-3. In order to keep bewilderment to a minimum, we will be going down in Shuttlecraft."

After the team had finished getting ready, they went into the Shuttlecraft. The trip was relatively uneventful. However, down on the planet, panic rose up among the native population...

The Ponies who held the Elements of Harmony gathered in the Throne Room of Canterlot. Mere days had passed since the Gala, but the letter from Celestia was urgent. "Princess Celestia", The Ponies said in Unison.

Luna was by her side, "Yeah, thanks for acknowledging me."

Celestia stood proudly above the Ponies, "My friends. This is a matter of Grave Importance-

"OOOOOOOOO! What's Importance? Is it an Ice Cream Flavor?", Pinkie Pie interrupted the Princess.

"Ah...Anyway. I called you all here because of this!" The roof slowly groaned open, revealing a speck in an otherwise cloudless sky.

"What's that? It looks...weird.", inquired Twilight.

"Our leading scientists used a telescope to look at it closer, revealing it to be..." She paused dramatically. Luna rolled her eyes.

"It's a Spaceship."

"LUNA! I was going to say that.". She looked at the Ponies, "Ahem. That was inappropriate. But what my Sister says is true. It appears to be a Spaceship made out of metal."

"So what do ya'll need us fer?" Applejack asked.

"Well, at the point of observation, a rectangular prism emerged from the craft, approaching Ponyville. We expect it to be there within 5 hours. I want you Six to prepare for their arrival."

"'Their'?" Rarity began, "You mean, mean people might actually BE on that ship?"

Luna once more rolled her eyes, "No, it's an Automated drone the size of Canterlot."

"Anyway, we need to make preparations, and you six are the biggest forces besides the Mayor in the town, and we all know that she's not exactly the organizing type after the Winter Wrap-up earlier in the year."

"We won't be sending you without a little military tangent. They will be, however, disguised among Ponyville's population. They are Unicorn Masters of Illusion, impossible to tell apart from any other pony. They could appear as any kind of pony, any color, any Cutie Mark. But if these, 'Aliens' aren't hostile, you'll have nothing to worry about."

"But...why Ponyville..um...if you don't mind me asking..."

Luna pulled out an Abacus from behind her, "Well," she began to move the beads frantically, "There have been TWO Sonic Rainbooms in the vicinity, an Ursa Minor attack, The Elements of Harmony were used not too far away, and really, it seems to be a hub for weirdness."

And so, the Chosen Ponies began the One-hour trip back to Ponyville, ready for any happening. Pinkie Pie would have a party ready. Rainbow Dash would be finding the Military Tangent within Ponyville. Twilight Sparkle would be observing the craft as it approached. Everyone else would be alerting the citizenry.

Four hours passed until the Shuttlecraft began it's landing sequence. Pinkie started jumping in place, while ponies moved from the spot. "Sir, the native people seem to be Equinoid, a rarity in the Alpha Quadrant."

"Thank you Mr. Data, but I could see that for myself." Picard began to walk out of the Craft. "Hello!" Twilight walked out of the crowd.

"Um...Hello. I'm Twilight Sparkle, representative of Princess Celestia." She waddled closer, fearful of the Bipedal being who walked in front of her.

"And I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard, representative of the United Federation of Planets.", He smiled a warm smile, lifting Twilight's spirits slightly, "And it has come to our attention that your species has made Warp Speed, or faster than light travel." All the ponies looked around, wondering what the stranger was talking about. "You...didn't realize you had crossed the Warp barrier?" It was at this that Data and Crusher left the shuttle. Worf still sat in his spot.

"If you don't mind my asking, how can you go faster than light without knowing it?" Beverly asked.

Twilight tilted her head. "Who's this? And what are you talking about? It's IMPOSSIBLE to go faster than light."

"Mr. Data, scan the area for warp trails." Data took out his Tricorder, and began holding it up in the air.

"Sir, it appears that there IS a warp signal coming from the blue Pegasus over there. A localized one though."

Worf walked out of the craft, "I have had enough of this foolishness! " His hostility scared the ponies. In retaliation, Dash zoomed into him, ramming him into the ground.

"HEY! Nopony scares my friends!", Worf mumbled about how everyone always goes for him, before Data started to scan Dash.

"I'm sorry for..."Worf bit his lip, and said the next word with open hostility, "Scaring you."

:"You better not forget it! I'm the fastest flyer in all of Equestria!"

"If we are all finished here." Picard said, pulling the two apart, "Would you kindly let the Diplomat speak!", he calmed himself down, "Now, miss, if you will show me the fastest you can go?"

Dash smiled before climbing as fast as possible. Data began to point the Tricorder at her. "Skip straight to Phase Three: Sonic Rainboom!" Dash began to descend at terminal velocity, streamlining her body to prepare for the massive G-forces that would soon attack her body. And then, there was a Sonic boom, followed by the prismatic light blossoming out from the point of origin. Picard looked over at Data, who gave a thumbs up.

"Warp 1 achieved, sir."

"And that, my...ponies...is Warp Speed.


	2. 2: Mingling

"Warp Speed? That's like...the third time I've done that." Picard looked at Dash, surprised at this revealation. He tapped his Com Badge.

"Picard to Bridge. Number One, dispatch a subspace message to Earth Spacedock. It would appear that the inhabitants of Celestis-3 have broken the Warp Barrier before."

_"On it Captain."_

"Um...the planet is called Equestria...um...sorry..." Fluttershy shied away from Worf's still annoyed glare.

"Sir, If I may, I believe that we should confer with the leaders of Equestria. These 'Equestrians' are probably ready for us to leave."

"Wait, there's no need to go to the Princesses," Twilight began, "I'll send a message to them personally."

"OOOOO! And then I can show you around Ponyville, and then throw a party, and drink HOT SAUCE!" Both Picard and Worf looked as if this would simply be a horrible idea. Data, on the other hand, was jubilant about the idea.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea!" Crusher and Data walked along with the bouncing pink pony towards Sugarcube Corner.

"Picard, if you don't mind, could you come with me to my library? I would like to ask you a few questions about the Federation." Twilight asked as the crowd began to disperse.

"That would be very nice. Mr. Worf, do you wa-"

"No, I will wait in the Shuttlecraft. If you don't mind, these..._Ponies_...are..."

"I understand Mr. Worf." Picard and Twilight walked over to the Library Tree as Worf began to walk back into the Shuttlecraft.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_We have made First Contact with a group of Aliens, known as the United Federation of Planets. The leader of the Delegation seems very interested in meeting you. If you could please come here and speak with him, I am sure it would be a great experience for all of us._

_Signed,_

_Your Faithful Student, Twilight Sparkle._

Spike finished writing the letter and blew fire on it, sending it directly to the Princess. He then turned to the two scientists talking. "Now this is strange...a second sentient species on the same planet, and not only that, but Earth animals also! That is an amazing coincidence."

"What I want to know is what that thing on your chest is." She said, pointing to the Combadge.

"It's a...communicator of sorts. I can use it to contact my Starship in orbit around the planet. I had my old First Officer send a message to the one of the biggest space stations, the Earth Spacedock. I let them know of the previous..."

"Sonic Rainbooms."

"Ah...yes. The breaking of the Warp Barrier."

"Okay, can I try it out?"

"I don't see why not..." Picard unclipped the badge from his Uniform, tapping it to connect to the Bridge. "Picard to bridge."

_"Yes Captain?"_ Laforge answered the transmission.

"I have someone who would like to talk to you." Twilight accepted the badge before talking.

_"This is Twilight Sparkle of the planet Equestria, who am I speaking with?"_ The female voice came out from across the comlink.

"Geordi LaForge, of the Starship Enterprise. What can I do you for?" He said, a hint of amusement in his voice at her name.

_"Well, I was wondering, how did YOU acheive Warp Speed?"_

"Well, we use a 'Warp Drive' of sorts. We made it possible 2063 Earth Time, when Zefram Cochrane made Warp 1 speeds in the _Phoenix_.Our Warp Drive makes a bubble of normal space around the starship before moving it at a multiple of the Speed of Light. The _Enterprise, _at Maximum Warp, goes 9.9 times the speed of light. We have concluded that nothing can go faster than 10 FtL."

: Twilight blinked at the sudden information overload that LaForge gave her. "Um...thank you Geordi. Twilight out..." The Combadge beeped before deactivating.

"Maybe I should've warned you," Picard began as he placed the Badge back on his Uniform, "when you get an engineer talking about his craft, you seldom can get him to stop."

The two continued talking, waiting for the Princess' arrival. Meanwhile, Pinkie's tour had gotten to Fluttershy's house, taking an unexpected stop.

"You're a very nice cat, aren't you?" Data asked the cat who was purring under his touch.

"Yes...he IS a nice cat...Mr. Data...Do you have a cat?"

"Yes, I do have one, back on the Enterprise. We have been through a lot together."

Fluttershy looked at Beverly, "Data...would you like to stay here? Mrs. Crusher seems to be getting a bit tired...unless you're not...sorry..."

"Don't be a worrying worrypony! We'll all meet up at the-" She immediatly shut her mouth, "Oops! It's a secret to everyone!"

And so, the Away Team of the _Enterprise_ was having a great time mingling with the inhabitants of Equestria. But, several light years away, something began to stir...

_**WE ARE THE BORG. RESISTANCE IS FUTILE. FROM THIS MOMENT FORTH, YOU WILL SERVICE...US.**_


	3. 3: Strange Happenings

Author's Note: Thanks to the Reviews, Guy(PLURAL OMITTED). I finally managed to get a way to type stuff and upload it to FF, so here we go, Equestria Vs the Borg!

Worf peered out of the Shuttlecraft. Upon seeing that there were no one still observing the Craft, he slowly snuck out. _Ponies. I can deal with Romulans, Borg, and Alternate Dimensions, but not Tribbles or Ponies._ He continued to ponder why Klingons hated these cute things as he began to look around the town. He eventually stumbled upon Sweet Apple Acres. _An Orchard?_

Applejack, meanwhile, was bucking apples whle waiting for Pinkie's tour to reach the Farm. As she started to go to another tree, she saw Worf walking between the trees. "The hay?"

Worf looked over at Applejack, "Another pony. Of course."

"Checkmate." Picard moved a Bishop into the perfect spot to check Twilight's King.

"Wow. I didn't even see that move open." Twilight checked the clock nearby, "The Princesses should be here by now. It's getting late."

"Ah yes, but the sun is not setting. According to the clock, it should be setting."

The Purple pony facehoofed, "Of course! The Princesses wouldn't have stopped on their way here to set the sun!" This was responded with a confused look from Picard, "What? The Princesses use their magic to control the cycle of the heavens. They are Alicorns, after all."

"Twilight Sparkle." The door magically opened up, revealing the Frame of Princess Celestia, Luna barely visible behind her, casting a spell to set the sun.

"Princesses!" Twilight bowed her head. Picard walked up to the Princess, holding out his hand.

"Hello, I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard, of the Starship Enterprise." Celestia held out a hoof to shake with Picard, as Luna squeezed through the Doorway.

"I am Princess Celestia, and this is my sister, Princess Luna. We control the cycle of the Sun and Moon." The conversation between the four of them continued well into the night, beginning with Luna raising the Moon.

"Captain Riker, we are recieving a distress signal from just outside the system. Audio only." The Ensign pressed a button, and audio began to play.

_"HELP! WE HAVE BORG ON THE SHIP! THEY ARE KILLING EVERYONE...I AM THE ONLY ONE ON THE BRIDGE. PLEASE-" _The audio abruptly cut out.

"Call Captain Picard. We have an emergency."

"And then I said, 'Four Lights', and I went back to the _Enterprise_. Later I lost myself when I met him again, and took my revenge." Picard had been telling them of his adventures on the _Enterprise-D_.

"_Bridge to Picard."_

Picard reluctantly tapped his combadge. "What is it, Number One?" He answered, quite annoyed.

_"Borg."_

Worf reluctantly ate the food that the Apple Family was shoving into his face, if only to leave and get back to the Shuttlecraft. Suddenly, his combadge beeped.

_"Bridge to Liutenant Worf, this is an emergency. Get everyone together and meet back at the shuttlecraft. I figure you aren't doing anything."_

"I am sorry, but I really must get going."

"Not until you've tried my Apple fritters!" Applejack said heartily.

Worf sighed, "This is no time to-" A large red stallion walked out of the crowd of multicolored apple-related ponies.

"Listen, I wouldn't try to tell her what to do. Once I tried to-" Worf began to ignore Big Mac as he told the story of Applejack's lack of sleep during Bucking season.

"Worf to bridge...can Data do it?"

After several minutes of going back-and-forth, all of the crew of the _Enterprise _was on board, save Picard, who Celestia was talking to.

"Captain, if I may make a request of you. Can you take my Student and her friends with you on the_ Enterprise_?"

Picard was stunned, "Princess, why would you let the Elements of Harmony go on a potentially life-threatening mission?"

Celestia smiled a trollish smile. "Well, It worked for Nightmare Moon. They could defeat the Snorg all on their own."

"Borg. And I don't think that's a very good idea."

"And why is that?" The Princess stood up at full height, making her more imposing than a winged unicorn should be.

The Elements of Harmony were almost immediatly beamed onboard the _Enterprise_.

"Twilight, dear, Im sure you cant do a group teleportation. Im almost sure that it would result in some sort of dreadful catastrophe." Rarity began.

"Rarity...This isn't magic. Its highly advanced technology. It must have a low range for error." The six ponies dispersed to explore the inner workings of the ship as it made corse for the Borg Cube. However...

"I did what you asked. I sent them off on the Ship." Celestia meditated in the Library, contacting a mysterious being she had recently met, "Now what?"

"Now the real fun begins. The ponies will have to face the truth that is space...and hopefully, keep them out of it."

Celestia brought herself onto the Astral Plane. "What do you mean by that?"

"They are in mortal danger. Jean-Luc was right. The Borg are quite dangerous..." A sudden flash of light permeated Celestia's concentration, as a pony, equipped in the same clothes that Picard wore, down to the buttons on the collar, appeared out of thin air, startling the two princesses.

"Hey! Tia, who's this guy? How did he get here?"

"I can't answer that Luna, because I dont know."

"I can answer all of this, Mon Princesse." The earth pony clapped his hooves together, disappeared in a flash of light, and the reappeared on the other side of the room, "I am Q. Hello."

"You're the being I met on the Astral Plane. The one who..." Celestia looked away, "Tricked me into sending the Elements away."

"That's me, Universal Trickster and all. I am quite interested in your world." Q clapped his hooves, turning himself into an Alicorn, wearing Starfleet uniform, "You're Sun and Moon are independant of an Orbit. The planet dosen't move. Breaking the Sound Barrier results in readings to say that it is Warp 1, and it shatters light. Why is this?"

"It is how it has always been, since the planet was first-"

"Blah, blah, blah, I dont care. Im just goign to ind out for myself. Goodbye, Sunny." His horn glowed, and Celestia vanished in a puff of smoke. Q then turned to Luna, repeating the same thing. Miles away, in the Castle at Canterlot, two baby Alicorn fillies had appeared, both matching the looksof the Princesses.

"Lets get started, shall we Equestria?"

Twilight waited as the group had several Phasers made. Due to their Horsiness, standard issue wouldn't work for them. Data was happy to design the new weapons, in accordance with Seven of Nine's blueprints for the Infinity Modulator, allowing the weapons to change frequency fast enough to prevent Adaptation from occuring.

The Cube was within range, and severly damaged by an unknown force. The _Enterprise_ was sending over an Away team to survey the damage and find out what had happened. The Elements had well adjusted to the Starship. Twilight had become a science officer, Dash and Applejack became Security, Fluttershy and Rarity went to Medical, and strangely enough, Pinkie Pie became part of the Bridge Crew.

Worf, Applejack, Crusher, and Twilight beamed down to the cube, only to find the Borg all attached to the Alcoves.

"What happened to them? They're all...metally."

"That's the Borg for you. Hive Mind, Cyborg engineering, and thats it. Oh right. An uncontrollable urge to Assimilate Eveything."


	4. 4: Time And Relative Q In Space

Six ponies gathered in a house in Ponyville. Dinky Doo, Colgate, Lyra, Blues, Aloe, and Rani. Six perfectly normal ponies...except they were some of Celestia's guards, dispatched to Ponyville prior to the Nightmare Moon incident.

"And then the pony turned into an Alicorn, and warped the princesses away." The blue earth pony, Blues, said, "And I don't think he sent them to the moon. Not only that, but it sounded like Celestia had a deal with him on something called the Astral Plane."

"I see. Well then, I don't think we can defeat an Alicorn stronger than the Princesses. But I do have to wonder...what is he?" Dinky inquired.

Rani smiled, "Oh, from what he sas, I'd have to say he would be a god of sorts."

"Who cares?" Aloe yelled, "We can rally together the Elements of Harmony, and then use their power to-"

"Thats just it. The Extraterrestrials took the Elements with them to defeat the Borg. Whatever that is."

Colgate spoke up. "So...what now? Form a resistance? Maybe with some other Unicorns, I could do a contact spell over the countless distances they probably are right now?"

"Maybe. Here's the Plan. Blues, Aloe, Rani. Go gather some Unicorns. Lyra, Colgate, prepare the spell. I'll go spy on Q. Any questions?"

"Gonna derp your eyes?" Lyra asked, chuckling as she did.

"Yep. Want me to derp yours?" Lyra backed down from the gray pegasus. The six ponies dispersed back into the town.

Q disguised himself as an Earth Pony. _Oh, what FUN I shall have here. No idea about the rest of the cosmos, disconnected from the Federation, ignored by the continuum...and I want to find out why._

Dinky saw the Pony discard of the Starfleet uniform. "Hmm...that's strange. What is a pony doing with that uniform?" The pegasus snuck a bit closer to the pony.

The Pony whipped around, punching Dinky in the face. "Do you think I don't know what being spyed on is like! You stupid Pegasus." Q immediatly warped the two away.

Twilight looked around the Borg Cube, which was completely inactive. "So, Ms. Crusher, what was the point of giving us roles on the _Enterprise_?"

"Well, due to Starfleet Regulations, no non-personnel are allowed to use the I-Mod Phasers due to the problems that would arise if they were assimilated. The Borg would become invincible, probably due to reverse-engineering the Infinity Modulator into shielding."

_That's it. I'm never asking these guys anything about science again._ Suddenly, a loud CLANG came from the ceiling, as a Drone fell, minus the cybernetic parts.

"HOLY CRAP!" Twilight jumped up in the air in surprise, "What happened to it?"

"Not sure. It dosen't look like anything else is moving on this ship, so lets beam back with it for examination." Crusher tapped her combadge as Worf picked up the corpse. "Crusher to Bridge, 5 to beam up."

Q materialized the two into the same manifestation of the Q Continuum he had shown Janeway during the Quinn incident. "Now, pegasus, stand before Q!" He bursted out laughing. "Sorry, sorry, Im not used to being all commanding to...PONIES! HAHAHA!" He composed himself into an Alicorn shape. "Okay...I am the Great and Mighty Q! Why are you spying on me?"

Dinky remained silent. "You know, I could banish you to any one of countless Hell Dimensions, or feed you to the creatures of your Nightmares. So talk, Pony."

"No."

"Tsk, tsk. At least tell me your name."

"U. It's like Q, but the letter U."

Q psychically slapped the Pegasus. "Stop it with the sarcasm. Tell me what I want to know. First, your name."

"Dinky Doo."

"You sound smartish Dinky. Tell me, why does the planet require ponies to move the celestial bodies?" Q put on his best sincere face...which was not very good.

"How should I know? That's how it's always been."

Q stood at full height, about the same height as Celestia. "Fine, don't tell me. I'll just make you forget what just happened here, as I go find out MYSELF." Q warped the two away, placing Dinky unconscious in an alleyway as he flew off to Canterlot.

"Amazing...It would appear as if the Borg's cybernetic parts weren't removed, but eaten." Data and Crusher observed the Drone as the ponies walked around the ship, with absolutly no security clearence. "But what would eat cybernetic parts?"

"I do not know, but should I contact Memory Alpha to look through their Database?"

"That's nice of you to offer Data, but it would take too long. I think we should return the ponies to Celestis 3."

"I find that Solar System strange. According to Captain Picard, the 'ponies' have extremely powerful princesses that move the sun and moon across the sky."

Crusher looked at Data. "Well, i'm sure it's just a superstition they have..."

"That is just it. When I talked to Fluttershy, she stated that she has seen Princess Celestia move the sun at a 'Summer Sun Festival'."

Five of the guard ponies gathered, with a small collection of the Unicorns of Ponyville with them. "Everyone ready?" Lyra asked.

A resounding cheer from the Unicorns confirmed this guess. The ponies began to cast the spell, a massive beacon of magic building up in Ponyville. Anyone with a slight connection to the magical field could sense it, over a large distance, which was at least bigger than the planet with that many Unicorns concentrating.

Unfortunatly, Q was an Alicorn. He sensed it almost instantaneously. "No. I will not allow my plans to be derailed!" He warped himself across the distance from Canterlot to Ponyville.

"STOP THIS AT ONCE!" Q landed in a clearing where the Unicorns had left alone.

"So, Rani, know this guy?" Aloe inquired.

"What makes you think I would know some random jerk!"

"He seems...fancy. Like you. I'm stuck in Ponyville, so I would assume you would know-"

Q gave the two a nasty look before blasting them with magic, knocking them back, but he picked up a strange force from Rani. _Rani. I'll remember that for later._ "So...It looks like I have the luck of a party of Unicorns at my disposal. So, tell me why Ponies take care of this planet as if it couldn't do so on it's own?"

The results from his survey was the same as Dinky's responce. "Then...none of you know why?" Murmurs from his captive audience confirmed this. "AARG!" He changed into his Human form. "Dammit! This place is NOT NORMAL! The sun should orbit around the planet as with all..the other..." It all came together in Q's mind. "This planet isn't the same as the rest of the Universe...because it dosen't belong in this universe."


	5. 5: Ponies in Space

Author's Notes: Sorry about the wait! Er...and thanks for waiting. And I guess thank Lauren Faust that we have Season 2! Ohright, all mentions of Dinky in the previous chapter, pretend it said Ditzy.

Q looked at the ponies, "Well, I guess it makes sense really. Ponies with abnormally large eyes, several differences in the species, and co-existing with creatures from Earth's Mythology...I should have seen it coming when Discord appeared." The ponies reacted with shock, and there were audible shouts of "The Horror, THE HORROR!" from a certain group of three ponies.

"Oh, don't act so surprised. A reality-distorting, teleporting being, in an abnormal shape, coming to Ponyville and wreaking chaos? Sounds familiar to me." The sea of ponies parted as six ponies walked through, one of them badly beaten. Blues had two Alicorn Fillies riding on his back. The other four were pushing what looked like a stunned statue towards Q.

The Statue was of a draconequus. Of course, most of the ponies weren't planning to unleash it on the world again. But Q still seemed surprised. "So, you six made it to Canterlot and back with my little Alicorns?"

Ditzy stepped up, limping, "Listen Q, lets make a deal. If you don't re-age the Princesses, then the sun will remain in one spot for another 20 or so years until they are powerful enough to move it. If you dont undo this...spell, I guess...We will release Discord from his imprisonment. And he is just as powerful as you."

Q looked at the Pegasus, before laughing maniacally. "Discord? That old fool got captured by...PONIES!" He let out a sinister laugh before teleporting to the statue. "So, you really think that Discord could defeat me? Let's see. Release him." Before the ponies could stop him, he snapped his fingers.

What happened next came in slow motion, or at least could only be recounted in such a form. The statue glowed with a dark purple shine, before a minor explosion knocked the ponies away. Lightning crashed overhead as the planet was surrounded by dark clouds.

"You know what? Celestia and Luna never would have defeated Discord without me. For you see, they were powerless against him. He had massacred the rest of the Alicorns, and had brought about such chaos to the world." Bits of the landscape started to float high above the ground, as Q continued to look, unfazed, at the being unfolding around him.

"-OOO!" Discord observed his surroundings. "I heard that! For a second I thought I was going crazier..." The reality-warper looked at Q. "Q? It's been AGES!"

"I do suppose. Now, can I finish my story?" Discord disappeared in a flash of light. "Now , where was I?


End file.
